Love of a Rival
by Gurahk
Summary: Buneary has been abandoned by Pikachu, after a harsh conversation. She now feels like she will never love again. That is until an Ice-type changes her mind. But Team Galactic has other plans for her. IceBeamShipping BunearyxWeavile , slight IkariShipping
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 1

Ash and his friends were once again battling Team Rocket. The clowns flew in their balloon with a glass cage at the bottom of it. It was not Pikachu, this time, though. It was Buneary. They believed Pikachu liked Buneary and they needed a change to make themselves better. So they set their sights on a different target. Buizel was speeding with his Aqua Jet. Staravia was flying towards the balloon with Pikachu riding on his back.

"Hit it!" shouted Ash to Buizel.

Buizel's Aqua Jet finally hit the cage, destroying it and freeing Buneary. Pikachu Quick Attacked after her.

"Uh oh!" cried Team Rocket.

"Alright!" shouted Ash, "Staravia, Aerial Ace!"

Staravia prepared his Aerial Ace and hit Team Rocket so hard, they blasted off into the sky.

"Why does this always happen?" asked Jessie.

"I hate anti-losers Christians!" said James.

(A/N: James just gave away my religion.)

"I hate doin' 'dis stupid cameo!" said Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" they all shouted.

"WOBBUFFET!!"

Then, Staravia grabbed Pikachu and Buneary just in time, as they nearly died.

"Great job, Staravia!!" congratulated Ash.

"(Not a problem!)" said the starling pokemon.

"Amazing job, Buizel!" said Brock.

"(It was a cinch!)" boasted Buizel.

When Pikachu and Buneary got off of Staravia, Buneary started her usual glompage of Pikachu. Pikachu was, as usual, not amused by this. However, he was more pissed off than usual. Buizel, Turtwig, and Chimchar noticed this.

"(This oughta be good!)" sneered Buizel.

"(I don't like where this is goin'!)" said Turtwig.

"(I can't watch!)" creid Chimchar, and he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands--er, paws?

"(That's IT!!)" shouted Pikachu.

"Oh no. I don't like this one bit!" said Brock.

The next was a bit unthinkable on Pikachu's part. He shook her off and used Iron Tail on her. This made everyone shocked.

"(Pikachu. Why did you…)" said Buneary.

"(Get it through your thick little head, Buneary!)" shouted Pikachu, "(I am not your boyfriend! Never was, never will be! GOT IT?!)"

"(But…what about the times you saved me from Team Rocket?)"

"(That's cause I don't like Team Rocket winning! I hate you!! GET AWAY FROM ME AND DON"T SHOW YOUR MISERABLE FACE TO ME AGAIN!!)"

Everyone was shocked to hear that coming out of Pikachu's mouth.

"(Pikachu!)" shouted Turtwig, "(What's gotten into you?!)"

"(Okay!)" said Buneary, "(I'll leave you all! AND I'LL NEVER COME BACK!!)"

And she hopped away in tears.

"Buneary!" shouted Dawn and the trio. But it was no use. Buneary couldn't hear them.

(A/N: I'm a busy bee here, eh? First of all, I've run out of ideas for my fics. If anyone has any ideas I can use, please tell me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 2

Buneary felt heart-broken. She couldn't believe Pikachu was so cruel to her. She loved him so much, but he hated her. And now, she had gotten the message. She hopped as far as she could. She didn't even want to see her trainer anymore. Little did she know that Team Galactic were watching her from above. From their helicopter were Saturn, two grunts, Kenny, Zoey, and Misty, the latter three in Galactic uniforms.

"Do you see that, my friends?" asked Saturn.

"A Pikachu said that?" asked the female grunt, who I'll address as June.

"That's a new one." Said the male one, who I'll just call Solaris.

"I can't believe Pikachu would do something like that." Said Misty, who is codenamed "Mercury".

"(I know.)" said her Azurril.

"The nerve of that guy!" said Zoey.

"I often wonder why Dawn travels with Ash." Said Kenny.

"I assure you Kenny that it was just the odd behavior of the pokemon and not the trainer itself." Assured Saturn.

"What do you mean, commander?" asked Misty.

"Pokemon have different personalities that exceeds the trainers' control, at times. In any case, let's focus on our objective. That Buneary is the chosen one and the one thing to help us make our way to the Spear Pillar. Just because we failed to get the meteorites, doesn't mean we're out of it. We may be down, but we're not out. All we need to do is capture that Buneary and then our mission is near completion."

"And then we'll help change the world, right?"

"Right. That's why I hired such a beautiful girl and gave you an astounding name, Mercury."

This made Misty blush a bit.

"Now, enough small talk." Said Saturn, "Let's get our prey."

/

It was now nighttime. Buneary stopped to take a little rest. However, she woke up suddenly when she heard an explosion.

"(I better check it out.)" she said with curiosity, and went to see the site of the explosion.

/

Paul was doing his usual harsh training. This time, he was training his Weavile.

"(C'mon! Keep goin'!)" said Weavile.

"Alright, if you say so." Said Paul, sadly, "Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Electabuzz nodded and charged his attack. Paul then turned his attention to his first pokemon, Torterra.

"Torterra, Solar Beam." He instructed.

Torterra charged his Solar Beam. It charged faster because it had used Sunny Day, a bit earlier. Paul turned his attention to his flight specialist, Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball!" he commanded.

Honchkrow charged his Shadow Ball. Paul turned to his Ursaring now.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" he commanded.

Ursaring charged up his Focus Blast. Paul turned his attention to his Gliscor.

"Gliscor, Hidden Power!" he shouted.

Gliscor charged up his Hidden Power attack. Paul turned to face Weavile.

"Let's see how you fare against this!" he shouted, "Fire!"

They all fired their attacks at Weavile. Weavile did False Swipes and Dark Pulses to counter them and was now more exhausted than ever. Then, Buneary arrived at the scene of the disaster.

"(Stop it, Paul!)" she shouted.

Paul mistook her for another trainer and therefore, did not bother to look back.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!" he commanded.

Weavile also didn't know who it was. Until it was too late. Blizzard hit her hard. Weavile and Paul finally realized who it was and were shocked.

"(Oh, I'm so sorry!)" Apologized Weavile, "(I didn't mean to--uh, err--)"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were some pathetic trainer trying to stop me." Paul apologized, "I'll look more closely, next time."

"(Well, thanks to owing up to it.)" said Buneary.

Weavile helped her to her feet. They were blushing as they were so close to each other, but didn't realize this. That is until all the pokemon but Electabuzz started making fun of them. They blushed deeper and separated.

"(Weavy's got a girlfriend! That he don't wanna see again!)" they all sang.

"(Okay! Stop it, guys!)" said Electabuzz, "(Joke's over! That's enough of that!)"

"(Eh, you need to learn to have fun once in a while, buzzy!)" said Gliscor.

"(Pretty tough talk from a common thief!)"

"That's enough!" shouted Paul.

His voice stopped the teasing and arguing.

"Before we send Buneary back to Dawn," he continued, "I'm gonna go to the pokemon center to send one of you away and recover Weavile. Now, who wants to go?"

There was a long pause. After a long time, Ursaring stepped forward.

"Okay, Ursaring, return!" he said, and called back Ursaring.

"Everyone else! Get training!" he commanded. All the pokemon nodded, as Paul, Weavile, and Buneary wlaked towards the pokemon center.

Minutes later, in the pokemon center, Paul called his brother, Reggie, in Veilstone City.

"Hi Reggie. It's me." He greeted.

"Oh hey, Paul. So what do you need?" asked his bro.

"Well, Ursaring would like to go get some training, so I'm gonna send him, okay?"

"Right. It's almost hibernating season. Well, how are things?"

"Well, while I was training Weavile, some Buneary interrupted me. I assume it's Dawn's, so I'm gonna return it."

"I see. Y'know, I think you and Dawn would get along very well. She seems like someone you would like."

Paul blushed at this, slightly.

"Well, I suppose so." He replied, "Anyway, I'm sending Ursaring. Talk to you later."

"Okay! Bye!"

And they hung up.

Paul went to go check on Weavile. Buneary was at his side.

"I think he's pushing his affection a bit too much." He said.

"(What do you mean by that, Paul?)" asked Buneary.

"I'm not gonna say who, but he likes one of your trainer's pokemon. And is trying to impress her. But this is a bit too much."

"(Yeah. I think so.)"

She was still trying to clear her mind of Pikachu. Buneary started to get worried about Weavile, but couldn't understand why…


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 3

As they waited for Weavile to recover, Nurse Joy gave Paul a package.

"Someone was looking for you and handed me this. It's for you." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." He thanked, as he took the package.

He opened it and it revealed some items and a poke ball.

"Wonder what pathetic pokemon's in here?" he said.

"(Let's find out after Weavile's recovered.)" said Buneary.

He nodded and left to see how Weavile was doing.

When they reached the recovery room, Weavile was feeling alot better. Not 100 better, but still.

"How ya feeling?" asked Paul.

"(Never better!)" said Weavile.

"Remember, you're not at 100 strength yet, so don't push yourself."

"(Yeah yeah yeah.)"

"(This is serious, Weavile!)" snapped Buneary, "(We were very worried about you, Weavile! You better not go overboard here, understand?!)"

"(Umm….yeah. I understand.)" replied Weavile.

Paul noticed he was being even more nervous than usual.

"Okay. Let's find the others." Said Paul.

The duo nodded and headed out of the pokemon center.

When they saw the pokemon's training, they were impressed.

"How's it coming along, guys?" asked Paul.

"(As you can see, we're in top shape!)" said Torterra, excitedly.

"Good to hear." Said Paul.

"Thank you for the baby-sitting, Paul. But I'll take it from here." Said a voice.

Paul and the gang turned their heads and saw Saturn and his goons.

"Saturn!" they shouted.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Paul." Said Saturn, "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over that Buneary."

"No way you're getting it!" snapped Paul.

"(Yeah!)" replied his pokemon.

"Too bad we're taking her!" said a voice.

Then a large claw appeared and grabbed Buneary.

"(Buneary!)" cried out Weavile.

"(Who did that?!)" exclaimed Electabuzz.

"Why, it's us, of course!" laughed the voice.

"Oh, don't tell me!" said Team Galactic.

Then, they saw a Meowth Balloon. It was obvious: It was Team Rocket!

"You idiots again?!" exclaimed Paul.

"Your would-be gal is cute, so it's mine!"

"A gloat that serves as a good chime!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"Real good rhyme!"

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as cute!"

"This may not rhyme, but the effect's such a view!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the no-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!!"

"WOBBUFFET!!"

"MIME MIME MIME!!"

"Pathetic." Said Paul, not amused.

"You three just don't know when to give up, do you?" said Saturn.

"Nope!" they said.

"Well, let's see what this guy's got!" said Paul, as he threw the unknown poke ball.

It opened and revealed a Deoxys! Everyone was shocked.

"We're so screwed!" James yelled.

"Mime mime!" weeped Mime Jr.

"Deoxys! Extremespeed! Go!" shouted Paul.

Deoxys converted to Speed Mode and used Extreme Speed to destroy the balloon.

(A/N: Paul getting Deoxys is a true story. I got the promotional Deoxys at GameStop, and it also knows ExtremeSpeed, but it won't obey me.)

"Another cameo blast-off?! No fair!!" shouted Jessie.

"Why is it we're supporting characters?" James asked.

(A/N: Fourth wall!)

"This part of the fic's the pits." Said Meowth.

(A/N: Fourth wall again!)

"Wobbu!"

"We're blasting off again!!" they shouted, as they flew away in the sky.

"WOBBUFFET!!"

Buneary was left to plummet out of control and helplessly. Saturn took out a poke ball, but stopped by a Shadow Ball that came from out of nowhere.

"Whaddya think _you're_ gonna do with that poke ball, buster?" asked a voice.

From the shadows came Gary. Weavile got on Honchkrow and the duo flew after Buneary.

"What are you going to do, if I say it's none of your business?" asked Saturn.

"I'll have Umbreon send you all to kingdom come!" said Gary. He also noticed Misty there, but he didn't care. He just _had_ to tell Ash this, though.

Meanwhile, Buneary closed her eyes, as she fell towards her death. Just then, Honchkrow swooped in and Weavile caught her in his arms. She then opened her eyes.

"(Is this heaven?)" she asked herself.

"(It is whenever I look in your eyes.)" Said Weavile.

He really didn't think about or know what he said. He he finally did, he was blushing mad and sighed, thinking Buneary would hate him now.

"(Weavile!)" she yelled, "(I'm glad you saved me! But…do you really mean that?)"

"(Umm….yes. I do.)"

Her eyes were glowing with happiness. She was happy, once more.

"(Ya still didn't tell her, but it's good enough.)" Said Honchkrow.

"(Yeah. Guess it is.)" replied Weavile, as they landed.

Team Galactic were gone, as Gary scared them off. And everyone else was in their poke balls.

"Alright, Honchkrow. Return." Said Paul, as he called back his flying-type.

"(Hey! I know you!)" shouted Buneary, "(You're that Pokemon Researcher/Poet that knows Ash!)"

Weavile and Paul were a bit dismayed.

"Yeah." Said Gary, "That's something else."

"Who are you? And how do you know that loser Ash?" asked Paul.

"Name's Gary Oak. I'm Ash's rival and I'm training to be a pokemon researcher, just like my grandpa!"

"Well, in that case, I'd like a battle, to see if you're not as pathetic as Ash is."

"You're on!!"

They prepared for battle.

"Okay. Let me explain the rules for this battle." Said Paul, "It's gonna be like how I do with Ash. Three-on-three, with no substitutions until the end of the round. Whoever wins two rounds wins the battle. Understand?"

"Sounds fun to me! Let's go!" said Gary.

"Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!"

Paul threw a poke ball, revealing Honchkrow.

"HONCHKROW!!"

"Okay! Umbreon, let's go!" shouted Gary.

Gary threw his poke ball, revealing Umbreon.

"UMBREON!!"

"(I don't understand.)" said Buneary, "(Why did Gary chose Umbreon to fight Honchkrow? They're both Dark-types!)"

"(We'll find out soon enough.)" said Weavile.

"Gary, you have the honor." Said Paul.

"Thanks! Umbreon, Quick Attack!" he commanded.

Umbreon used his Quick Attack on Honchkrow. But it didn't hit fast enough.

"Ascend!" commanded Paul.

Honchkrow flew up into the air. Umbreon stopped running and prepared for Honchkrow's next movement.

"Sky Attack! Go!" commanded Paul.

Honchkrow used his Sky Attack.

"Tackle!" shouted Gary.

Unfortunately, the Tackle attack was no match for the Sky Attack and hit Umbreon with a lot of force.

"Now use Brave Bird!" commanded Paul.

"Counter with Double Edge, Umbreon!" commanded Gary.

The two attacks collided with each other. In the end, though, only Honchkrow stood.

"(Way ta go, Honchkrow!)" yelled Buneary.

"(You rule, buddy!)" shouted Weavile.

The two called back their pokemon.

"Great job, Umbreon!" said Gary.

"Hmph! Not bad." Said Paul.

"I like your battle strategy, Paul!" said Gary.

"Thanks Gary. You're not so bad, yourself." Said Paul.

"Thanks! Alright! Blastoise, You're up NEXT!!"

Gary threw his poke ball and revealed his starter, Blastoise!

"BLASTOISE!!"

"So that's your starter, eh? Well, it's only fair I use….Torterra!!"

Paul threw his poke ball to reveal _his_ starter, Torterra!

"TORTERRA!!"

(A/N: Originally, I was gonna have Weavile face Blastoise, but they're both starters, so I changed it.)

"(Looks like Gary's hit a dead end!)" said Buneary, "(Water-types have no chance at all against Grass-types!)"

"(Yeah, but don't forget, Torterra's also a Ground-type, so it'll be neutral.)" explained Weavile.

"Torterra, use Giga-Drain!" commanded Paul.

"Blastoise, Withdraw!" commanded Gary.

Blastoise his in his shell as Torterra used Giga-Drain. However, when it hit, Blastoise's shell spun around, destroying the attack.

"(Wh—what just happened?)" asked Torterra.

"(Giga-Drain shoulda been huge, but nothing happened!)" said Buneary.

"Blastoise, use dig!" commanded Gary.

And that's what Blastoise did. Torterra cluelessly looked all around the dirt. Then Blastoise hit him and got out of his shell. Torterra somehow managed to make a clean landing.

"Now use Solar Beam!" commanded Paul.

Torterra fired his Solar Beam. But Blastoise countered with a Hyper Beam.

"Now use Ice Punch." Commanded Gary.

Blastoise hit Torterra with an Ice Punch. It knocked him out and the two called back their starters.

"You were amazing, Blastoise!" said Gary.

"I'm sorry, Torterra." Said Paul.

"(Looks like we're all tied up.)" said Weavile. Buneary was wrapped up with Paul's unusual behavior.

"Alright! Let's go, Electivire!" yelled Gary.

Gary threw his poke ball, revealing Electivire.

"ELECTIVIRE!!"

"Electivire, eh? Okay, Electabuzz, let's have a little fun!!" yelled Paul.

He threw his poke ball, revealing Electabuzz.

"ELEBOO!!"

"Electivire! Iron Tail!" commanded Gary.

Electivire attacked with Iron Tail.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" commanded Paul.

Electabuzz blocked the attack with Thunder Punch.

"Now use Brick Break!" commanded Paul.

Electabuzz used the free arm he had to hit Electivire with Brick Break.

"Alright! Now use Focus Punch!" commanded Gary.

Electivire charged up his Focus Punch.

"Electabuzz, protect!" commanded Paul.

Electabuzz used his protect to block it.

"You're starting to gimme a run for my money." Said Paul, "Now, finish it with Thunder!!"

Electabuzz used Thunder and it hit Electivire hard. It knocked him out.

"(Yeah! We won!!)" shouted Weavile & Buneary.

They even hugged each other. When they noticed how close they were, they blushed deeply and separated. Paul chuckled at this, as he and Gary called back their pokemon.

"Good job, Electabuzz." He said.

"You did your best, Electivire." Said Gary.

"Well, you're worth a challenge." Said Paul.

"Thanks, Paul! I hope we meet again, soon!" said Gary.

"Me too!"

And Gary left. However, Paul noticed something that Gary supposedly dropped.

Electabuzz came out and grabbed it. But then, he started to glow, as the item got absorbed into Electabuzz. It finally occurred to Paul that it was an Electirizer and Electabuzz evolved into Electivire.

"ELECTIVIRE!!"

(A/N: This was very long and very interesting, if I do say so myself. Well, I finally got off that humiliating defeat against the Dolphins last Sunday and now, we're moving on!)


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 4

(A/N: You know how most of the TFA episode "Autoboot Camp", which is my favorite Season 2 episode, is mostly a flashback episode? Well, this chapter will mainly be flashbacks, most of which are off-screen. Enjoy!)

They kept walking throughout the forest to Dawn. Buneary and Weavile were walking really close to each other. They didn't suspect that three pokemon--Buizel, Turtwig, and Chimchar--were spying on them.

"(Ash isn't gonna like this one bit!)" said Turtwig.

"(Think we should tell 'em?)" asked Chimchar.

"(Nah! Let's see how things go.)" said Buizel.

"(Okay, but I still don't like this one bit.)"

Weavile was still walking and thinking about what Honchkrow said earlier. Then, some memories flooded through his mind.

(FLASHBACK)

_A Weavile was being with his Sneasel mate. They were near a river, caressing one another and making love. However, a trainer and his Murkrow appeared to ruin it._

"_A Weavile here in Johto?" he asked himself. He paused for a moment, thinking of how illogical it was, but gave up._

"_Oh well. Might as well see how strong it is."_

_The Weavile got into a fighting position. He then used his Blizzard attack._

"_Dodge it!" shouted the trainer._

"_(Gotcha, Paul!)" said the Murkrow._

_It flew up and prepared it's attack._

"_Murkrow! Use Aerial Ace!" shouted Paul._

_Murkrow used it's Aerial Ace, but Weavile countered it with an Ice Beam. Nevertheless, it hit Weavile and seriously injured Weavile and freed Murkrow._

"_Alright, poke ball! Get it!" he said, as he threw a poke ball at the Sharp Claw pokemon. After a few wobbles, it was successfully caught. He checked it with his PokeDex, to see if it was strong. Ironically, it was._

"_Not bad. I'll keep you." He said, as he called Murkrow back._

(FLASHBACK END)

That was the only time he actually felt any love. But his trainer caught him and took it all away. Though he was good friends with Murkrow/Honchkrow, he never had any actual feelings towards anyone. That was, until, Paul brought him to Sinnoh…

(FLASHBACK)

_Paul's team was doing it's usual training to prepare for Oreburgh. Elekid was using his Brick Break on the trees. Murkrow was hitting the targets with Sky Attack. Azumarrill was using it's Hydro Pump on the fake pokemon that Paul made. Chimchar kept using Dig. Torterra was using his Solar Beam on the rocks. And Weavile used his Blizzard on the targets. He suddenly stopped, though, when he heard something._

"_Huh? Weavile, why did you stop training?" asked Paul._

_He followed Weavile to a brush, where they saw a Buneary twirling around a Pikachu, which Paul recognized as Ash's. Paul just scoffed, but Weavile grew a large flare of jealousy in his eyes and heart._

"_Forget about that Pikachu." said Paul, "It can't even hold it's own. I'll bet that Buneary will grow tired of him, sooner or later. C'mon! We got training to do!"_

_And with that, Weavile nooded, and continued it's training._

(FLASHBACK END)

But Paul was wrong. Buneary didn't grow tired of Pikachu. She kept chasing after him until he got tired o her. But she didn't tell Weavile this.

"(Buneary?)" said Weavile.

"(Yes, Weavile?)" she asked.

"(I really think you did well in that Jubilife contest way back.)"

"(You really think so?)"

"(Yeah.)"

(FLASHBACK)

_Paul was watching the Jubilife Pokemon Super Contest from a nearby pokemon center with Weavile, Murkrow, and Elekid._

"_Well, this is very interesting, isn't it?" he asked his pokemon._

_They all nodded. Paul was unimpressed when he saw Ash and Aipom._

"_Why's that loser wasting his time in that pokemon contest, which is a complete waste of his talents?" he wondered._

_His pokemon just shrugged._

_Then, in no time, came Dawn. Paul was interested in this, as he had a little thing for her. He just couldn't remember her name._

"_(That Piplup's not so shabby.)" said Elekid._

"_(Yeah.)" said Murkrow._

_Later, when the Appeal round came, Paul was not going to like Ash's performance...AT ALL. Not like he even liked his performance, to begin with._

"_This won't end well." he said._

_And he was right. He was not impressed by his battle. It was, as Sukizo would put it, unremarkable. Weavile was dazzled when he saw Buneary for the second time._

"_(Wow. That Buneary is so beautiful.)" he said._

_Elekid and Paul cringed/twitched their eyebrows when they heard that. Murkrow, however, just gave him "the look" and chuckled._

"_(What are _you_ laughing about, bird-brain?)" asked Weavile._

"_(You like that Buneary, don'tch ya?)" replied Murkrow._

_(A/N: How is it you say the "don't ya"?)_

_This made Weavile blush, a bit._

"_(You're bluffing!!)" he shouted._

"_(Then why are ya blushin'?)" asked Murkrow._

"_Knock it off!" shouted Paul._

_They stopped. Weavile felt sorry for Buneary afterward, as she lost._

(FLASHBACK END)

"(I know you were feeling miserable after losing, but I think you were amazing!)" said Weavile.

"(Well, at least _you_ think so.)" said Buneary.

This made Weavile bush a bit and scratch the back of his head. Suddenly, Honchkrow popped out of it's poke ball and chuckled at him, for this.

"(Stop teasing me!)" scolded Weavile.

"(Sorry, but I can't help it! Plus, ya gotta tell her, sooner or later!)" said Honchkrow.

"(Huh?)" asked Buneary.

"(Since I met you, even as a Murkrow, he's been making fun of me and teasing me.)" explained Weavile.

"(I just fool around and tease on you!)" said Honchkrow, "(I don't make fun of you!)"

(FLASHBACK)

_Torterra, Murkrow, and Weavile were resting to recover from their humiliating defeat against Cynthia. Weavile was dreaming of Buneary, once again. He dreamed that she was with him to congratulate his victory against Garchomp. She gave him a big kiss on the lips, which he returned. That's when he awoke. He looked around and saw he was still in the Pokemon Center. Sleeping next to him was Murkrow. He was a bit dismayed at this fact._

"_(Just a dream.)" he said, sadly, "(Of course. She would never love me. I'm owned by a ruthless trainer, she's owned by a one-track-minded trainer. The trainers probably wouldn't even like each other. I'm in love with a pokemon, but the love is probably one-sided. Why me?)"_

"_(I dunno. Maybe ya spend too much time lickin' her boots...if she had any.)" said a voice. It was Murkrow._

_This surprised Weavile as Murkrow fully awoke._

"_(Don't do that, Murkrow!)" shouted Weavile, "(You scared me!)"_

"_(Sorry.)" apoligized Murkrow, "(Anyway, how have ya been after your little nap?)"_

"_(I'm doin' okay, I guess.)"_

"_(You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?)"_

"_(How do you know?)"_

"_(You _always_ dream about Dawn's Buneary.)"_

"_(Yeah. I dreamed about what should have happened earlier. That we _beat_ Cynthia's Garchomp. And Buneary and I--)"_

"_(Kissed?)"_

"_(Yeah.)"_

"_(We shoulda won. You're right. But I think we lost because you kept thinking about Buneary. It was like we were in a pathetic turn-based battle in a stupid RPG!)"_

"_(I'm sorry! I just can't help myself!)"_

"_(If ya like her so much, why don't you just tell her how ya feel?)"_

"_(There's no way she'll except me!)"_

"_(What makes you say that?)"_

"_(Well, let's look at the obvious, here. We're owned by an abusive trainer; Buneary's owned by a trainer with a one-track mind; Paul doesn't know her name; She gets irritated with her; And worst of all: she travels with Ash, who's Paul's rival and a COMPLETE AND UTTER WHORE!! And you think she'll like me for all those things?!)"_

"_(Hmm. Good points. But it never really hurts to actually try!)"_

"_(I guess so.)"_

"_(Then it's settled! The next time you see her, you let out your feelings! And I'll help ya!)"_

_He nodded and went back to sleep._

(FLASHBACK END)

Later, they stopped at a field of flowers. Paul let out all his pokemon and they roamed free, while he just sat on a rock.

He spotted some flowers and decided to pick some for Buneary. But while he was picking them, something made him yelp.

"(Hey Weavile!)" said Buneary.

This scared Weavile.

"(Buneary! Please don't do that!)" shouted Weavile.

"(Sorry.)" she replied, "(I just wanted to know how you're doing.)"

"(Well, fine, I guess.)"

"(Hey. Thanks for saving me from Gliscor on the way to Veilstone and from Team Galactic earlier.)"

"(It was nothing, really.)"

"(Are you sure?)"

Weavile paused for a moment.

(FLASHBACK)

_Weavile noticed that Buneary was being physically harassed by the Gliscor and it's Gligar followers in the city. They kept stealing the gang's food and beg for more._

"_(I'm not gonna let those gargoyle wannabes do what they want with her!)" shouted Weavile, determined._

"_Right! Let's see how tough that Gliscor is!" shouted Paul._

_Weavile used his Blizzard to get rid of them and scare them off._

_Buneary looked up to see them defeated. Before she could see who it was, it was called back by Paul._

(FLASHBACK END)

"(Well, I had to stop Gliscor and his flunkies, somehow!)" said Weavile.

"(I heard that!)" yelled Gliscor, offended.

"(But seriously, Buneary, there's something really important I need to tell you.) said Weavile.

"(Well, go ahead.)" said Buneary.

Weavile hesitated, for a moment. He looked back at the others, for guidance.

"(Go on!)" said Honchkrow.

"(You can do it!)" said Torterra.

"(Believe in yourself.)" said Deoxys.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking: Deoxys can talk? He uses his language through telepathy, don't forget!)

"(Do it!)" said Gliscor.

"(We believe in you!)" said Electivire.

Weavile turned to his trainer, hoping for some miracle. Paul just chuckled, smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up. This gave Weavile the courage he needed.

"(You see Buneary...)" he began, "(I...well, I've...had this sort of affection for you since I first saw you with Pikachu. You always liked him, but I hoped you would grow tired of him, one day. I hoped you and I would be with each other, forever...as would our trainers. Fat chance of that ever happening.)"

"(What are you saying, Weavile?)" asked Buneary, astonished.

"(What I'm trying to say is...well,...I love you.)"

Buneary was sparkling all over.

"(You do?!)" she asked.

"(Yes. I think you're very beautiful.)" he replied.

Buneary had now found new-found love. She now had hearts in her eyes, and hugged him really tight. Weavile was not like Pikachu. He embraced her even more.

"(Oh, Weavile! I love you, too!)" she said, "(I knew Pikachu wasn't the right man for me. You're my one true love.)"

And they kissed, passionately. No one made fun of him. Instead, the pokemon cheered.

"Good job, Weavile." said Paul.

But something was on his mind.

'I wonder what the loser's Pikachu did to Buneary?' he thought.

(A/N: WOOT!! ICEBEAMSHIPPING 4EVER!! Hope you enjoyed it! It's gonna get more interesting by the chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. My internet and phone lines weren't working, so we had to have Comcast come and fix it.)

Paul had gotten his Ursaring and Magmar back from his brother. He had now began searching for Dawn and get back at Pikachu after being told the whole story by Buneary. He still couldn't believe Ash's Pikachu could ever be so mean to her. The next time they met, he would make sure he got a punishment he would never forget. But Buneary didn't want to leave Weavile. They're lovers, now. Weavile didn't want to say good-bye to Buneary, either.

"(When we find Dawn and the others, I have to leave you, Weavile.)" said Buneary, sadly.

"(I know.)" Weavile replied.

"Look, I know you guys are upset you have to leave each other soon, but you have to pull yourselves together!" said Paul, "You guys'll probably never see each other again, but I have a feeling you'll never forget each other."

The two were surprised to hear that coming from Paul, especially since he has a slight crush on Dawn and doesn't even know her name.

"(Well, I suppose you're right.)" said Weavile.

They later found a clearing for training. Buneary and Paul sat and watched their training. Electivire was showing off his Thunder Punch. Honchkrow used his Sky Attack. Magmar used his Fire Punch. Ursaring used his Focus Blast. Gliscor used his X-Scissor. Deoxys used it's Psycho Boost. Torterra used his Leaf Storm. And Weavile used his Dark Pulse. Buneary and Paul were very impressed. They needed to be ready, just in case Team Galactic tried to take Buneary again. However, they then heard very familiar voices.

"Oh, please. Don't tell my it's--" said Paul.

"It's Paul!" said a voice. It was Ash.

Ash & his friends rushed to the scene. Pikachu gave Electivire a warm greeting, as if it knew who it was. Electivire reluctantly greeted back. While most of the pokemon looked at him, oddly, Paul didn't seem to notice. Weavile got in a fighting position and protected Buneary. Paul called back all his pokemon except Gliscor and Weavile.

"Trying to be like me is one thing," said Paul, "but saying abusive words and attacking innocents is a little too far!"

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ash.

"(Come off it!)" yelled Gliscor, "(Buneary told us the whole story! That good-for-nothing Pikachu of yours hurt her feelings! And Weavile's very upset, too!! YOU BASTARDS!!)"

"(Well, I had to get that problem off my back!)" said Pikachu, "(I still kinda like her. But she'll never like you losers!)"

"(There he goes again...)" said Turtwig.

"(I told her myself! And she accepted me!)" shouted Weavile.

"Oh yeah?! Well, how 'bout we have a battle and see who's right?!" exclaimed Ash.

"Fine by me." said Paul, "Gliscor, you keep an eye on Buneary and protect her while I deal with this pathetic loser."

Gliscor nodded, as Weavile got called back.

"Same rules as last time?" asked Ash.

"Right!" said Paul.

"Alright! Gliscor, I choose you!"

Ash threw a poke ball, revealing his Gliscor.

"GLISCOR!!"

"So that lame-o Gligar evolved, eh?" said Paul, "Let's see what it's got, then. Honchkrow, stand-by for battle!"

Paul threw a poke ball, revealing Honchkrow.

"HONCHKROW!!"

Ash looked it up in his pokedex.

"_Honchkrow. The Big Boss pokemon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow are known to swarm with numerous Murkrow, when active at night._" said the Pokedex.

"Wow! It looks pretty cool! Y'know, for a lazy pokemon." said Dawn.

Paul slightly blushed at this, but regained his composure.

"You can go first." said Paul.

"Right!" said Ash, "Now, Gliscor! Use Steel Wing!"

Gliscor charged at Honchkrow with Steel Wing.

"Dodge it!" commanded Paul.

And Honchkrow did. Gliscor had almost ran into Paul, as a result.

"Now use Shadow Ball! Go!" commanded Paul.

Honchkrow charged a Shadow Ball and fired it at Gliscor.

"Gliscor, counter with X-Scissor!" shouted Ash.

Gliscor used X-Scissor. The attack was in perfect sync. The Shadow Ball disintegrated.

"Alright! One more time!!" commanded Ash.

Gliscor charged at Honchkrow, preparing to use an X-Scissor.

"Honchkrow! Finish with Sky Attack!" commanded Paul.

Honchkrow started to glow and charged at Gliscor. It hit with great power, knocking out Gliscor. Honchkrow squawked in victory.

"Just pathetic." said Paul.

The two trainers called back their pokemon.

"Not bad." said Paul.

"You were awesome, Gliscor!" said Ash.

"Magmar, you're up next!!" shouted Paul.

Paul threw a poke ball, revealing Magmar.

"MAGMAR!!"

"Alright! Chimchar, let's go!" shouted Ash.

Ash threw a poke ball, revealing Chimchar.

"CHIMCHAR!!"

"You still have that hell-spawn?" asked Paul, "Well, let's hope it doesn't go out of control again."

"(Oh, you bet I won't!)" shouted Chimchar.

"Magmar, use Focus Punch!" ordered Paul.

Magmar's fist glowed silver and prepared for a Focus Punch, which hit Chimchar...painfully. Luckily, he landed on his feet.

"(HA! You can't get me when I'm a BLAZIN' CHIMCHAR!!)" yelled Chimchar, as he activated his Blaze ability.

"(oh shit.)" said Magmar.

"Alright!" shouted Ash, "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!!"

Chimchar used Flame Wheel and scored a direct hit. However, it didn't do a lot.

"Now use Dig!" commanded Ash.

Chimchar used Dig. This time, Paul didn't even try to win. So Chimchar did a lot of damage to Magmar and it lost.

"(AWSOME!!)" yelled Chimchar.

The two trainers called back their pokemon.

"You were great, Chimchar." said Ash.

"You keepin' that Buneary safe, Gliscor?" Paul asked his Gliscor.

"(Yeah! I'm hangin' on!)" replied Gliscor.

"Alright, Pikachu!" said Ash, "It's your turn!"

"(Right!)" said Pikachu.

"Time to dance, Weavile, 'cause the loser's playin' your song!!" shouted Paul, sending out Weavile.

"WEAVILE!!"

When Weavile came out, he made a death glare at Pikachu, after hearing what he did to Buneary.

"You know what to do." said Paul, "Do it!"

Weavile charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at Weavile.

"(Not so fast!)" shouted Weavile, "(Ice Beam!!)"

He used his Ice Beam. The two attacks collided.

"You see, Ash, I lost the last round on purpose." explained Paul.

"You WHAT?!" exclaimed Ash.

"I knew the next pokemon you would send out would be Pikachu. And you thought I'd send in Electivire, instead. And with Weavile and the girl's Buneary in love and when she told us what that lame-o Pikachu did to her, I just _had_ to send in Weavile, next."

"(Yeah! You go get him, Weavile!!)" Buneary cheered in her cheerleading outfit.

"(Whoah! How'd ya get dressed that fast?!)" exclaimed Gliscor.

Buneary just shrugged.

Weavile gave her a thumbs-up and continued battling.

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse!!" commanded Paul.

Weavile used Dark Pulse and inflicted a lot of damage.

"Okay! That's it!" shouted Ash, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!"

Pikachu charged up his Iron Tail. But Weavile was ready.

"Weavile, use Brick Break!" commanded Paul.

Weavile countered the attack with Brick Break. It sent Pikachu flying and was nearly defeated. Just then, Dawn's Pachirisu popped out of her poke ball and used Discharge on Pikachu. It naturally healed Pikachu to near full strength.

"(Thanks for the help, babe!)" said Pikachu, with a wink and a flirty voice.

"(No problem, pika!)" squeeled the EleSquirrel, with hearts in her eyes and almost immediately fainted.

The trainers and pokemon (except Pikachu) couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing. Pachirisu and Pikachu are in love with each other! No wonder why Pikachu was such a prick to Buneary!!

"Alright, Weavile! FINISH IT!!" shouted Paul.

Weavile was just about to launch an attack. But then...

BANG!

They soon saw that Gliscor, Buneary, and Dawn were all trapped in a glass, rectangular prison. Holding it was a cable connected from a chopper owned by...do I even need to _say_ who it is?

"Team Galactic!!" shouted Paul.

It was indeed them. It was Mars and her grunts in the chopper.

"Bonjour, Paulie!!" Mars laughed, "How very glad to steal from you and your rival!"

"Hand back Dawn, her Buneary, and my Gliscor, RIGHT NOW!!" demanded Paul.

"Not a chance! Saturn misses this girl and I want him to respect me! So, I'm bringing this girl to him! And Buneary is also necessary to build the Red Chain! And knowing you, I have a sneaky suspicion this Gliscor is pretty powerful! So, I'm just gonna get out of your way for a while. Ta-ta!"

"NO!!"

(A/N: Well, that took a while. Sorry for the wait. School and therapy is slowing down the process. But I won't mind. So, in the next (and probably final) chapter, I promise you won't forget this, one bit!)


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon

Pokemon

Love of a Rival

Chapter 6

NOTE: I apologize for any further delays. I am very busy and running low on ideas for my fics. If anyone has any, please notify me. Plus, until I get BIONICLE Legends #11: The Final Battle, SRMTHFG Season 5 is on hiatus. So, without further adieu, here is the final chapter of 'Love of a Rival'!!

Mars and the grunts were escaping with Dawn, her Buneary, and Paul's Gliscor. Paul, Ash, Brock, and their pokemon were giving chase to them.

"Hah!" sneered Mars, "You'll never be able to catch up to us! And even if they do, they'll never be able to save these three!"

But then, there was a big 'thump!' They were still flying, but something was wrong. They looked above them and saw…

"Team Rocket!!" shouted Ash.

Team Rocket were in their balloon, with a huge magnet attached to the bottom, which had Team Galactic's helicopter stuck to it.

(A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna skip the motto, since we all hate it so much.)

"Do you idiots ever learn?!" exclaimed Paul.

"I don't recall asking you, twerp!" shouted Jessie.

"But our Super-Magna-Rocket Model R—9000 will make us rich n' famous!" said Meowth.

"With that Gliscor and the twerpette's pokemon, we'll finally get the boss's respect and Team Rocket will rule the Sinnoh region!" shouted James.

And with that, they used some thrusters and accelerated. There was nothing Mars and the grunts could do.

"No way I'm letting you losers get away with this!!" shouted Paul, "Weavile, use Blizzard!"

Weavile used Blizzard on the cage holding Gliscor and the girls. But it had no effect.

"WHAT?!" Paul and Weavile exclaimed.

"Fine, go on ahead, 'Satan Jr.' and 'Count Chills-a lot'! Knock yourself out!" smirked Mars, "Try to bust this box all ya want, but you won't smash this piñata!"

"Well, how 'bout the inside, then?!" shouted Paul, "Gliscor, X-Scissor! Go!!"

On the inside of the cage, Gliscor used X-Scissor on the glass. But nothing happened!

"(Not even a scratch!)" yelled Gliscor.

"Oh my god! This is really entertaining to watch!" laughed Mars, "Like Buneary's thick skull of hers, this prison is impenetrable!! No way anyone can break in, nor is there a way to break out!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"No! There HAS to be a way to break it!" shouted Paul.

He looked at the chopper and saw the cable holding the cage. He then had an idea: he had to take out the cable.

"That's it!" he yelled, "Deoxys, Speed Form!!"

He threw a poke ball, revealing Deoxys in his Speed Form.

"Deoxys?" Dawn wondered, and looked it up in her Pokedex.

"Deoxys. The DNA pokemon. Deoxys became a pokemon after it fell to Earth in a meteor as an alien virus and underwent a DNA mutation."

"Wow. That's amazing!" said Dawn.

"Deoxys! ExtremeSpeed on the cage on more time!" commanded Paul.

Deoxys used his ExtremeSpeed on the cage. Still, nothing happened.

"Pah-lease!" scoffed Mars.

"Hmph! I was hoping that would happen." Said Paul.

"Say wha--?"

"Use Zap Cannon on that cable!"

Deoxys charged up his Zap Cannon. Gliscor and Buneary prepared for the attack.

"FIRE!!" shouted Paul.

Deoxys launched the attack. It hit the cable hard and destroyed the cage, forcing Dawn, Gliscor, and Buneary to fall to their death.

"DAWN, NO!!" yelled Ash & Brock.

"Quick, Electivire!! CATCH HER!!" shouted Paul, as he sent out Electivire.

"ELECTIVIRE!!"

Electivire made a big leap for Dawn and managed to catch her. She didn't recognize him, so she looked it up in her pokedex.

"Electivire. The Thunderbolt pokemon and the evolved form of Electabuzz. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe and then, lets loose over 20,000 volts of power."

"Wow. That's scary." Said Dawn, "But that's awesome that you evolved, Electabuzz! Or should I say Electivire?"

"(Thanks!)" said Electivire, with a blush.

Buneary was closing in on her plunge. Fortunately, Weavile jumped up and caught her just in time! And Gliscor regained consciousness and made a clean landing.

"(Whoa! That was a feisty one!)" he commented.

"(My hero!)" said Buneary and kissed Weavile on the cheek, which made him blush.

Deoxys, on the other hand, wasn't finished. He ascended to face Team Rocket.

"Uh…hey guy!" said Meowth, nervously.

"Alright, Deoxys!" yelled Paul, "Send those idiots blasting off FOR GOOD!! PSYCHO BOOST!!"

Deoxys used Psycho Boost and sent them blasting off.

"THREE TIMES IN ONE FIC?!" exclaimed Jessie.

(A/N: Fourth wall!)

"This has to be our most embarrassing appearance to date!" yelled Meowth.

(A/N: Fourth wall again!)

"This gag needs to stop!" said James.

(A/N: Three times in a row!)

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

"Thanks for saving me, Paul!" thanked Dawn, "You're Electivire is amazing!!"

Paul slightly blushed at this, but Ash and Brock didn't seem to notice.

"Umm…yeah, you're welcome." Paul said, nervously.

"Not so fast!" said a voice.

They turned to see Mars, Saturn, the grunts, and someone Ash didn't expect to see with them…

"MISTY?!" he exclaimed.

"You know them?" asked Saturn.

"Long story." Said Misty.

"In any case, we're on a tight schedule and have a new world to make." Said Mars, "So why don't you just quietly hand over the Buneary and we'll be on our way."

"(No way!)" yelled Weavile.

"Then you leave me no choice." Said Saturn, as he sent out his Bronzor, "Bronzor, Flash Cannon!!"

Bronzor charged up it's Flash Cannon.

"Deoxys! Cover Weavile! Use ExtremeSpeed!!" commanded Paul.

Deoxys used ExtremeSpeed and knocked out Bronzor in no time flat! Misty was amazed at Deoxys' speed.

"Forget Buneary!" she said, "With Deoxys, the Red Chain'll be a cinch!"

"No, Misty." Said Saturn, "That Buneary is absolutely sufficient to complete the Red Chain. GET THAT BUNEARY!!"

The Grunts let out their pokemon--Zubats--to defeat Deoxys and get Buneary.

(A/N: groans I hate Zubats.)

"Zap Cannon!!" shouted Paul.

Deoxys fired his Zap Cannon and knocked out all the pokemon.

"Okay!" shouted Paul, "Unless you wanna be killed, I suggest you get lost! NOW!!"

"Okay, fine! I yield!" said Saturn, "We really don't need Buneary to create the new world and build up the Red Chain, anyways."

Everyone was extremely shocked.

"So why'd ya lie about it and try to get her?" asked Ash.

"Just wanted to see if Paul still had potential." Replied Saturn, "And, frankly, he does."

"Well, I passed your test!" yelled Paul, "So get lost!!"

"Very well. But first…"

Then, he snapped his fingers and his Toxicroak grabbed Dawn from behind and brought her to Saturn. Then, her trainer sent out his Kadabra.

"Alright, Kadabra! Get us out of here! Use teleport!" he commanded.

Kadabra used teleport and they were all gone.

"Dawn!!" yelled Ash & Paul.

They couldn't believe it: Dawn was gone and Misty has betrayed Ash and Brock.

"I still can't believe it….Misty's with Team Galactic. Why did this all happen?" he blamed.

"(Ash…)" said Pikachu, sadly.

Brock could only wonder why Misty would betray them and what Team Galactic were planning.

"(Buneary, I'm sorry…)" said Weavile.

"(Why, Weavile?)" asked Buneary.

"(I couldn't save your trainer. I feel ashamed of myself. You guys think I'm a hero of sorts, but I'm just...)"

"(Don't say that, Weavile. I believe in you. No matter what you do, I always have faith in you. You're not a loser, as long as I have faith in you. I love you and always will. And I know we'll get back at Team Galactic!!)"

"(Buneary...I...thank you.)"

And they gave each other a long passionate kiss. Gliscor smiled but Deoxys and Paul were still sulking.

"I don't know what they with Dawn or whatever they have, but I swear...SATURN WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!!" said Paul.

"(Right! We'll get that little shit and make him regret it!!)" shouted Gliscor.

"Not so fast, Paul!" shouted Ash, "You're gonna take us with us, whether ya like it or not!!"

"...I never thought I'd say this Ash, but I suppose you're right!" said Paul, "Let's do it!"

"RIGHT!!" they all said.

(A/N: "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down is played.)

_But it's not my time_

_I'm not goin'_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showin'_

_This could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

_But it's not my time_

_I'm not goin'_

_There's a will in me_

_And now it's gonna show_

_This could be the end of me_

_and everyTHING I know_

_oh-oh-oh_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_I won't go_

_No I won't go down_

_Yeah-ha-ha-ya!_

And so, Dawn has been kidnapped by Team Galactic and love has blossomed between her Buneary and Paul's Weavile. But will Paul, Ash, and Brock be able to find her?

Meanwhile, at their base in Snowpoint City, Dawn was tied to a pole in the same room as the Spear Key and Adament & Lustrious Orbs.

"Okay, I can understand testing Paul and letting that Buneary free," said Mars, "but why did you bring this stupid girl with us? She's of no use to us...isn't she?"

"You are so naïve, Mars." said Saturn, "But then again, I guess all young members of evil syndicates are like that. This 'pathetic girl' just happens to be my sister."

Everyone (Dawn, Mars, Cyrus, Misty, and the grunts) was surprised

"SISTER?!" they exclaimed.

"The commander's related?" said a grunt.

"Did he say sister?" said another.

There were many discussions on this.

"I can't believe what I just heard." said Mars.

"How ironic it is." said Cyrus, "Saturn--my most loyal lieutenant--is the older brother of the one who has seen the legendary Mesprit."

Then, Kenny walked, after hearing the commotion.

"Hey, Boss, Sat, Mars, Dee Dee!" he greeted.

"Dee Dee?" they asked. But Dawn was angry. She hated being called that.

"STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE!!" she yelled.

"In any case, our objective is near completion." said Saturn, "Once Jupiter and the Pokemon Hunters arrive with the Lake Trio, the Red Chain will be complete and we will finally be the gods and rulers of a new world in our OWN IMAGE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

THE END...?

(A/N: Well, it's finally done! I'm gonna be honest. I hate cliffhangars, I really do. But I guarantee a sequel that you will all love!)


End file.
